


Racing Hearts

by RangoAteMyBaby (FormallyKnownAsFreya)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Lance (Voltron), Friends With Benefits, M/M, Multi, Polyamory Negotiations, Top Keith (Voltron), Vers Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22680922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FormallyKnownAsFreya/pseuds/RangoAteMyBaby
Summary: College Track runners (and friends with benefits) Keith and Lance ponder salaciously over a possible future with their hot upperclassman, making a bet in the process that leads to hilarious results.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 37
Kudos: 369





	Racing Hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Erinastasia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erinastasia/gifts).



> This is a birthday present for my dear friend Eri! Eri loves some sports animes and love Voltron so I thought this would be a nice present to give! Hope you like it Eri!
> 
> (One day I might include a part 2 with all the REALLY naughty stuff)

It’s blistering hot out on the track today. Not a single cloud in the sky. It’s got Lance wiping his sweaty forehead with the back of his hand while Keith ties back his hair with a sigh. The only shade provided is from the man-made structure next to the benches. That, and a few large spectator umbrellas staked into the ground thanks to their track coach.

Lance and Keith have been on the track team together since high school. Their competitive spirits kept them from being much of friends at first, but when the fire got a little too hot, they eventually found a solution—suicide runs after school and cooling off in the locker rooms together after. 

Well, maybe not cooling off. Not from the frequent sweat they worked up in the showers and against the lockers. A friendship grew through physical intimacy, and they became fast loyal friends. They’d never call it dating, but when either of them goes too long without a good fucking, the other provides. 

No matter the disagreements or rivalry through the years, very few things ever truly come between them.

Though with the move to college, they might have something to bicker about again.

There’s a senior on the track team who’s taken all the freshman under his wing. The handsome Takashi Shirogane. It only took the first meeting for the track team here for both of them to latch their attention on the man. He’s hot. He’s buff. 

And he’s single.

Just their type.

Keith and Lance do their warm up stretches in the shade, not paying attention to anyone but their upperclassman down by the watercooler and chatting with the coach. When Shiro laughs, Lance lets out a love-struck sigh that has Keith smirking. Figures they’d both have eyes on the same guy.

“He’s gay, you know,” Keith says, and Lance looks up with confusion. “Shiro.”

“Well, duh,” Lance rolls his eyes and gestures not so subtly over at him. “Did you see the knockout he turned down? The cheerleader?” Lance whistles to indicate how hot she was. “Only a gay man could say no to that.”

They stare again for a moment in silence, watching as Shiro ties his shoe on a bench. It shows off the definition of his perfect leg muscles, making Lance bite his lip with a groan.

“I wanna get crushed by those thighs,” Lance says then sighs. “Damn… they’re like… two delicious Christmas hams.”

Keith smacks the back of his head making him yelp.

“Stop that, you’re being disgusting,” Keith scolds. “And you’re objectifying him. He’s a person, you letch.”

“Hypocrite!” Lance exclaims, pulling Keith's ponytail making him growl. “I saw you eying his ass last week!”

“Was not,” Keith denies, the tinge of embarrassment at being caught flushing his cheeks. “He was working out a cramp. I was just… making sure he wasn’t making it worse.”

“Liar!” Lance laughs, shoving him.

Now Shiro’s chatting with two of the steeplechase sprinters. They’re always looking to improve their stamina. Shiro does 400m sprints, but he’s always doing long distance runs on the weekends because he likes the view when running next to the river. Or so they’ve heard in passing.

“Think he’d date and or fuck a freshman?” Lance wonders.

“No,” Keith shakes his head. “And also, I saw him first.”

“Why would you want him? He’s not your type, ” Lance scoffs and gestures at Shiro. “Look at him. He’s clearly a top.”

“Doubt it. He’s too nice to be a top,” Keith says then shoots Lance a smirk. “He’s a bottom, like you.”

“One, there are no bottoms like me,” Lance corrects, and Keith snorts. “And two—you’re wrong! A body like that? A bottom? Please,” he rolls his eyes before they land back on Shiro and he exhales a dreamy sigh. “He can probably lift an engine block as he fucks someone…”

They watch as Shiro times a few sophomores in their 100m sprints. When they finish, they congregate around him. He compliments them on their times and makes suggestions for improvements with a big smile on his face. 

“I’m gonna ask him out,” Keith announces, and Lance whips his head around to him.

“You can’t!”

“Why not?”

“Because… uh… Because I was gonna!”

“You were not,” Keith argues. “Besides he’s a bottom, he can’t do anything for you.”

“You’re still wrong,” Lance counters. “And I really was going to ask! After practice today!”

Keith frowns and looks contemplatively down at his shoes for a second. Then he raises his chin with a haughty look.

“Race me for it,” Keith poses. “Winner gets to ask him out first.”

“What? No,” Lance shakes his head.

“Why not?” 

“Because you’re gonna choose a 100m sprint!” Lance accuses. “You know I can’t beat you at that!” he declares, and Keith crosses his arms with a frown.

“Well, I’m sure as hell not doing the 400m,” Keith tells him. “You’ll outlast me.”

“I always do,” Lance smirks salaciously, and Keith punches his shoulder. 

“You’re such a pervert,” Keith says but then smirks. “You didn’t outlast me on the Fourth of July.”

“Well, that’s because—”

“Oh my god, just do hurdles!” a voice next to them nearly shouts. 

Lance and Keith turn to face a blushing Matt. A junior and someone they’ve known since they were kids. Practically an older brother to both of them and looking properly mortified by their conversation of the last twenty minutes.

“Sorry, I forgot you were here, Matt,” Keith states plainly.

“I knew, I just didn’t care,” Lance admits with a shameless shrug, and Matt gives him an unamused glare.

“Please, for god sakes, just do hurdles,” Matt begs. “If for no other reason than so I can stop hearing about you two wanting to fuck my best friend.”

“Oh, he’s right,” Lance agrees. “We’re about even at hurdles. So it’s fair.”

“Fine,” Keith says and stands, cracking his neck. “I’m going to kick your ass then I’m gonna fuck Shiro senseless into my mattress.”

“Jesus _Christ_ ,” Matt groans, massaging his temple.

“Dream on, Keith. I’ll whoop you, and Shiro’s gonna wreck me with his giant dick,” Lance grins.

“You are both horrible people, and your motivation to do well in track is unconscionable,” Matt sighs with a look of disgust on his face. “But at least let me time you and make sure you don’t beat my record.”

Matt hurries to his feet and jogs his way over to Shiro. He interrupts their conversation asking for the stopwatch while Keith and Lance head over to the starting line. Keith stretches his arms across his chest while Lance touches his toes a few times.

“I’m going to destroy you,” Keith trash talks, haughty look on his face. “But it wouldn’t be the first time—on _and_ off the field.”

“Please, Mullet. You’re gonna eat my dust,” Lance says back with a grin as he straightens up. “Just like you ate my ass out last week.”

Matt returns with the stopwatch, but he’s not alone. The man of their desires is right next to him with a friendly smile on his scarred face. He has his hands on his sinfully beautiful hips as he regards them both.

“You two are going to do some hurdles? Mind if I join?” Shiro asks.

“Uh…” Lance stumbles and darts his eyes to Keith.

“Sure,” Keith answers, and Lance grabs his arm, voice lowered.

“Keith! What are you—”

“Shut up, Lance,” Keith shrugs him off but keeps his voice low too. “Bet still stands. Loser stands down.”

“Fine,” Lance frowns but then instantly smiles at Shiro. “The more the merrier, right?”

“Right,” Shiro nods with a beaming smile.

Both Lance and Keith ignore the sudden jumpstart to their hearts at the sight of that unguarded smile and instead focus on taking their places at the starting line. Matt’s already at the end with the stopwatch. He raises a hand and shouts.

“On your mark, set, GO!” he says and hits the timer.

Keith bursts ahead first, courtesy of his training in the 100m sprint. He always has the fastest start, and for a freshman, he’s better than half the people his senior when it comes to those short fast bursts of energy. He sails over the first three hurdles with no hide nor hair of his competition in sight.

But by the fifth hurdle, both Lance and Shiro have caught up with him. Both of them specialize in the 400m dash which means they don’t use all that energy at the start because they know they’ll need it later. They keep even for another two hurdles, but then surpass Keith, Lance grinning with excitement.

His small victory is quickly doused. Lance looks over to Shiro and catches an impressed smile. It stutters Lance’s heart for a hot second, but that’s all it takes. He doesn’t lift his leg quite high enough for the ninth hurdle, and it catches making Lance fall with a comical yelp. 

Shiro makes it over the last hurdle and immediately turns around to take stock of the freshman. Keith’s just now hitting the last hurdle while Lance smacks his fist on the ground in frustration right next to the toppled ninth hurdle. So close and yet so far away. A fraction of a second is the difference between winning and losing, and he fumbled at the finish line. Embarrassing.

“Damn it,” Lance grumbles as Keith returns, panting hard.

“You… lose…” Keith smirks.

“Well, you didn’t win either! Not at all!” Lance says, swiping at Keith’s leg and missing.

“You alright down there, Lance?” Shiro asks, a little concern on his face.

Lance just frowns, averts his eyes, and nurses his scraped knee.

“He’s fine,” Keith tells him. “He’s just sour he lost.”

“You didn’t win! Shiro did!” Lance insists as he smacks the back of Keith’s knee almost buckling it. “Makes you a loser, too!”

“Suppose you’ll have to have a rematch if one of you wants to ask me out,” Shiro chuckles.

Both freshman’s eyes blow wide in shock and stare at Shiro. Did he just say…? Keith snaps with realization and looks to Lance. 

“Matt,” Keith guesses, and Lance scrubs his face with his hand in understanding. 

“He might have sold you out,” Shiro admits, a hand on his hip.

“You knew what we were racing for? And you didn’t say anything?” Lance asks, the shame still tinting his cheeks.

“I’ll admit that it’s a little… _archaic_ fighting over the same person. But it’s cute, I suppose,” Shiro admits with a smile. “But I’m the one that ended up winning. So guess that means I get to choose?” he jokes with a laugh, but Lance’s eyes light up.

“Nice! Yeah!” Lance starts, a smile forming. “You can just choose one of us and the other,” he pauses to cough, “ _Keith_ ,” he coughs again, “will graciously accept his defeat with his tail tucked between his legs and step aside.”

“Hey, don’t make me kick you while you’re down,” Keith threatens. 

“Hey, don’t turn me on in front of my future boyfriend!” Lance counters in the exact same tone, gesturing to a now blushing Shiro.

“Lance, you’re such a sl—!”

“Guys, guys, calm down,” Shiro implores, and the shouting stops but the glares remain. “I shouldn’t have suggested it. I couldn’t possibly make that choice,” he tells him.

They’re faces fall with disappointment, and Shiro is quick to add more.

“Not because I’m not interested,” he promises, and their faces lose a little of that somberness. “You’re both very attractive men, and you both interest me in different ways but I’d hate to get between—”

“Oh, you can get between us any day,” Lance interrupts immediately like Keith knew he would, unable to resist an innuendo, and Keith shoves him over with his foot.

“Lance, quit being such a _slut_!” he hisses but not quiet enough to go unheard.

“Maybe he’s into it! You don’t _know_!” Lance argues back, grabbing Keith’s ankle and yanking to unseat him into falling.

“He’s not!” Keith insists with an almost growl as he pulls from Lance’s hand and gives him a kick for good measure before standing. He’s about to kick him again when Shiro intervenes with a cough to catch both their attentions.

“A-Anyway,” Shiro clears his throat. “Matt tells me you two are pretty close. I don’t want to ruin your friendship by asking one of you out over the other so… unless you’re willing to share, then you’ve reached the finish line,” he jokes.

Even outside where it's almost never quiet, one could hear a pin drop.

“Wait,” Keith states, his thought process the fastest.

“Keith?” Lance blinks.

“You’d do it if we agreed to share?” Keith seeks clarification, and understanding starts to wash over Lance’s face.

“Uh… Well, I…”

“I’ll do it,” Keith shrugs nonchalantly, not needing to consider it further. “I’ll share, for now. Lance’ll bounce once he realizes you’re not a top.”

“Wrong!” Lance exclaims as he stands to his feet. He takes a step closer to Shiro and thumbs his chest. “Anyway, I’ll share! But only because I know Keith won’t stick around once he sees you don’t have a bottom bone in your body!”

Shiro stands there a little taken aback by their open-minded response to what he thought was a lighthearted joke. Taken aback, but more than a little flattered under the attentive gaze of the two freshman before him. They’re still looking at him, waiting for some kind of favorable response, Lance with his shining hopeful eyes and Keith with his aloof smirk. Shiro gives in under those looks and lets out a nervous laugh as he scratches the back of his head.

Why not, right?

“Well… this was… unexpected,” Shiro admits. “I’ve never—” he cuts himself off and clears his throat to regain some composure. “Sure. Uh, a trial then. We’ll see how it goes.”

Lance pumps his fist and tilts his head back as if to offer the quickest thanks to God above for this victory. Keith is a little more mature about it, his smirk growing just a little wider and his eyes flashing with interest.

“Great.”

“Great? It’s awesome!” Lance says, clasping his hands together. “Oh, so now’s a great time to tell Keith you don’t bottom so he can go cry in the locker room.”

“Lance,” Keith frowns with a warning tone, already clenching a fist.

“Now, now, don’t fight,” Shiro chuckles. “But in the spirit of honesty… I don’t identify as a, uh, bottom,” he admits, and Keith pouts his disappointment, resisting the desire to box Lance’s ears as he makes a ‘told you so’ face. “But as a technicality, I’m not a top either. I’m vers.”

“Vers…” Lance repeats.

“Means he likes getting and giving dick—”

“I know what it means!” Lance nearly shouts and shoves Keith so he can be right in front of Shiro. “So… uh, I’m not patient, and I don’t do subtle so—”

“Like he couldn’t tell, Lance,” Keith smirks. “You’re practically drooling on his trainers.”

“—do you want to hook up later?” Lance continues to ask, ignoring Keith’s insult.

Shiro blinks in confusion but catches up pretty quick. Lance meant it, he really is impatient and wastes no time in going after what he wants. Like a lot of ambitious runners Shiro knows and admires. Still, it catches him off guard.

“Later? As in… tonight?” Shiro clarifies, and Lance grins. “You sure?”

“Lance would take it after practice on the locker room floor, sweaty and unwashed like the slut he is,” Keith jabs, and Lance frowns at him but doesn’t deny the allegation. “But I don’t really want to wait either so…”

“I see,” Shiro chuckles. “Well, this would be the fastest I’ve rushed into anything—and I’ve been doing track for nearly 15 years,” he jokes again with a laugh. “But sure… Tonight then.”

“Great, Matt can give you the address,” Keith tells him as Lance drapes an arm over Keith’s shoulder. 

Despite all the pushing and shoving and snapping at each other earlier, he looks at ease with Lance’s arm on him. And Lance looks just as comfortable there. Nothing comes between good friends, not even a potential love interest it seems. 

“I’ll make him shower at least,” Keith promises, nodding his head in Lance’s direction.

“And I’ll make him cook something,” Lance declares with a knowing smirk. “You’re gonna need the energy. Trust me.”

Shiro isn’t sure how true that statement is, but he’s looking forward to finding out. 

“It’s a date then,” Shiro smiles.

As cool and casual as they’re trying to keep it, both young men’s cheeks flush with heat. Knowing what they’ll get up to later, Shiro’s interested to see those blushes in entirely different contexts. 

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like this? Give it a kudos!  
> Really like it? Leave a comment or rec it to a friend!  
> Don't know what to say? Tell me your favorite part. Or your favorite line. Leave nothing but hearts or smash the keyboard with your face. Anything to show you appreciate the work will make my meatsuit blush and encourage me to keep writing.
> 
> [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/RangoAte)  
>   
> If you make the arts from this fic tell me about it! I'll link it into the story! Gotta love some of that kinky art! <3


End file.
